Reemplazo
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Fanfic participante en el Tenkaichi Fanfiction: Edición Girl Power de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Número Dieciocho accidentalmente le tomó cariño al muchacho que la rescató, pero al ser tan orgullosa para aceptarlo... podría buscar un reemplazo.


Fanfic participante en el _Tenkaichi Fanfiction: Edición Girl Power_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball._

Personaje por sorteo: Número Dieciocho

Personaje secundario elegido: Tenshinhan

Refrán: "En el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es rey".

* * *

 **Reemplazo**

No debería estar en ese lugar. No debería estar cometiendo estas acciones. No debería estar con esta persona. No debería estar haciendo varias cosas durante aquellos días, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolas.

Trataba de hacer memoria respecto a qué era lo que la llevó a ese instante. Rodeó el fuerte cuello del muchacho con sus delgados (y aun así tan poderosos) brazos.

Y aunque no fuera uno la persona que deseaba el otro, existía algo que les orillaba a esas acciones e impedía que se separaran. En palabras de ellos: "Eres la persona menos desagradable para compartir este momento, el resto es una basura incluso peor que tú", o dicho en un refrán: "En el país de los ciegos el tuerto es rey".

 **(…)**

En aquella ocasión cuando Número Dieciocho abandonó el templo de Kami-sama, despidiéndose con un amargo "Ya nos veremos", pese a haber quedado halagada por los actos del gentil muchacho que la salvó, era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que le agradaba siquiera un poco. Detrás de ese hombre se encontraba otro de mayor estatura, igualmente sin cabello, pero con un bastante singular tercer ojo. No pudo evitar echar un fugaz vistazo a él y él a ella. Y tan pronto como su frase terminó, se marchó.

Tras otra pequeña conversación entre los guerreros, Tenshinhan decidió irse, no sin antes advertir que no se verían nunca más. Supuestamente iría por su amigo Chaoz a casa del Maestro Roshi, y aunque no fuera una mentira del todo, pasó antes por un lugar. Él sabía que no podía sentir el _ki_ de la chica, así que simplemente decidió buscarla por los alrededores, con la esperanza y la idea de que ella no iría demasiado lejos.

 **(…)**

Ella se detuvo en un pequeño bosque. Se sentó a la orilla de un lago y dio un largo suspiro.

— Qué día— Inició a hablar para sí—. No hubiera imaginado jamás que podría volver de ser absorbida por ese monstruo. Me pregunto si Diecisiete estará bien— Dijo mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, captando a su hermano en él.

— Nadie lo esperaba— Mencionó una voz a su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Se puso de pie, en posición de batalla y lo encaró.

— Hace algunos años conocí a una chica muy extraña— No contestó a su pregunta, aunque sí continuó con el diálogo—, que cambiaba de personalidad y apariencia con tan solo estornudar, como si fuera otra persona.

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? — Habló altaneramente.

— Una versión de ella se enamoró de mí. Me seguía a donde fuera. Me demostraba con hechos y palabras lo mucho que me amaba. Y, sin darme cuenta, tomé cariño por ella, no uno amistoso. Probablemente la amaba tanto como ella a mí— Pausó un momento—. Nunca le dije que correspondía sus sentimientos. Pretendía que ella lo descifrara— Dieciocho ahora tenía toda su atención—. No lo hizo. Morí y reviví, pero no volví a verla más.

— ¿Puedes decirme a qué viene todo esto? — Su tono de voz era ahora más tranquilo.

— Me recuerdas fuertemente a ella. Eres rubia, tu personalidad es dura y valiente, justo como la de Lunch— Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al notar que pronunció su nombre, habiendo ya jurado que no lo haría otra vez.

— Tú me recuerdas ligeramente al muchacho que me salvó de Cell. Creo haber oído que su nombre es Krillin.

Hasta ese punto de la conversación no se miraron a los ojos, al menos no al mismo tiempo. Una extraña fuerza de atracción les hizo observarse para que se dieran cuenta de lo similares que eran: reprimiendo sentimientos por una persona, pretendiendo reemplazarla por otra.

Número Dieciocho era una androide mas no una máquina. Aún existía una parte humana en ella, y era su parte humana la encargada de hablar ahora. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, acercándose a ese hombre que ahora tenía en frente. Elevó sus manos y las colocó en el desnudo pecho de él, seguidas por su cabeza, la ladeó ligeramente, obteniendo una vista del brazo de Ten.

Honestamente no hubo necesidad de palabras para comprender, ellos sabían muy bien el rol que el otro cumplía: un simple reemplazo. Naturalmente, no habían desarrollado sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Al menos no hasta ese momento.

 **(…)**

— Ya no existe un motivo válido para mí para continuar haciendo esto— Fue la conclusión dada por la chica luego de un largo discurso.

Llevaban algunos meses reuniéndose para no hacer más que brindarse compañía, la que ellos necesitaban y tanto anhelaban de ciertas personas, pero que no podían obtener por orgullo.

— Fácilmente puedes buscar a la chica por medio de ese _ki_ tan raro que utilizan, ¿o me equivoco? — Continuó en vista de que él no parecía reaccionar.

— ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo por qué?

— Me encontré con Krillin… o más bien, él me buscó— Desvió la mirada—, o más bien yo lo busqué— se sonrojó—. Él me gusta y ya no te necesito.

Le dolía.

No entendía por qué, pero a Tenshinhan le dolía. ¡Ellos lo habían acordado! Seguirían con esto hasta que uno de los dos se encontrara con quien estaban reemplazándose. Allí no existía romance, solo era una relación de soporte mutuo para un bien común.

Oh.

Se había enamorado.

¡Y cómo no! Si ella era una mujer maravillosa y bellísima, que, si quisiera, haría caer a todo hombre rendido a sus pies. Ella era una mujer con un poder increíble, no solo referente a su fuerza, sino que ella era una mujer poderosa. Era precisamente eso lo que le cautivó.

— Te lo había dicho con anterioridad. Estaba contigo porque eres la persona menos detestable para pasar el rato, eso significa que los demás son escoria, ¡siéntete halagado! — Comentó irónicamente, empezaba a hartarle que él no le contestara—. Adiós, Tenshinhan, no fue tan desagradable como pensé.

Ella era maravillosa, hermosa, genial y altamente poderosa, cualquiera a su lado, como pareja o amigo, se daría cuenta de cuán prodigiosa era, y si ella te tenía algo de cariño o respeto, pasarías un buen rato a su lado.

Sin embargo, al observar cada paso que daba al partir su corazón no dejaba de quebrarse más y más.

Había dejado ir por segunda vez a una poderosa mujer.

* * *

 _Total de palabras: 1,033_

Cuando elegí a Tenshinhan estaba buscando un mayor reto y no poner a un personaje tan típico, y cuando me dieron a Dieciocho una super crack ship me surgió xD Siempre he querido mucho a Tenshinhan y a Lunch, y realmente me pone muy triste que no se mostrara más de ellos :( así que me alivia el sufrimiento escribir de Tenshinhan sufriendo por no valorarla :)

No puedo evitar escribir de romance, ayuda, y romance angst es mi debilidad.

¡Miles de gracias por leer!


End file.
